


All the Pleasures Prove

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon AU - Homosexuality Accepted, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Married Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Stannis makes Davos an unexpected proposition.





	All the Pleasures Prove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveExcitement (arachnids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnids/gifts).



> Title comes from Christopher Marlowe. You had so many lovely tags to choose from, but this sprang into my mind immediately. Hope you like it. :)

"Marry me."

Davos looked up. He had prepared himself for the fact that Stannis might one day ask him to marry him, and it was far from an unpleasant prospect. However, he had never hung his hopes on it. He knew marriage for the highborn was quite different than it was for those of Davos' class. He truly was perfectly content to remain Stannis' lover; he rather thought it got him stared at and whispered about less than he would be as Stannis' husband, nor did he have to participate in court functions. 

He certainly hadn't expected a proposal to come while they were in the mews, Davos helping Stannis to feed his birds. 

"Pardon?" Davos asked, as Stannis reached into his pail for another dead mouse. 

"I said, 'Marry me.'" Stannis offered the treat to his merlin, Tempest, and the bird snapped it up eagerly. Stannis coaxed her onto his gloved arm. 

Ah. That _had_ been what he'd said. 

"I would be happy to," he said, reaching out to pet Tempest. She fluttered happily under his touch, giving Stannis the chance to examine how the bite she'd received in a recent hunt was healing. "But I must confess myself surprised. I thought you would not be inclined to it."

Stannis' gaze fixed on him, intense as any hawk's. "Do not doubt my regard, Davos." 

"I do nothing of the sort." Davos flipped Tempest another mouse. He knew Stannis never played favorites, but that didn't mean Davos himself was immune. "I only thought you would not want to bother when we already enjoy all the privileges of marriage." 

" _Not_ all of them," Stannis said icily. "You would get no recompense if I were to die."

"Stannis, if you died, money would be the last thing on my mind."

"Doubtless. But I would want to see you provided for." Stannis' mouth gave the barest twitch; Davos knew he did not show his emotions freely, so had learned to see them in the slightest gesture. "And I will endeavor _not_ to die. But I have other concerns. Robert could take it upon himself to arrange a marriage for me, were I to remain a bachelor. Even though he knows about you, I would not put it past him to disregard my commitment if he could legally do so."

Davos couldn't argue with that, so he simply nodded. 

"So you see," Stannis said matter-of-factly, replacing his bird on her perch, before moving on to those he was still training, "Were I to wed you now, it would be of benefit to both of us." Then he looked at Davos, blue eyes achingly earnest. "And I want to marry you, Davos. It would delight me like nothing else." 

It was not the life Davos had envisioned for himself as a younger man, but he knew he loved Stannis and would be satisfied with no other. And he could tell Stannis' feelings were true. He would be as faithful and devoted a husband as he was a lover. 

Davos smiled. "I would be pleased to marry you, Stannis."

Stannis' cheeks were tinged with red. "Then we shall make arrangements." He leaned over the next perch with a small smile on his face and Davos worked to inscribe it on his memory. 

**

Stannis was unaccustomed to keeping things from Robert. It wasn't that he kept his brother in confidence as a habit. Most of the time, Robert just didn't seem to care what he did. But Stannis was a terrible liar and even worse at plotting. He feared Robert would read his aim on his face before the marriage contract was signed. 

The problem was that he had no idea of how they could be married. Stannis wasn't a religious man and didn't have a septon with which he consulted regularly. 

"Davos," he said one evening, several days after he'd asked him to marry him. They were walking in the garden, as they often did of an evening, and while it was not quite spring, the sense of it was in the air, making it not unpleasant to be out. "You attend services in the sept."

"I do," Davos said cautiously. He often attended services in the mornings without Stannis.

"Are you acquainted with the septon?" 

"Not as such." He paused. "I don't feel that I can approach him to have us married without the king's knowledge. He would not participate in concealing something from the king, I fear."

Stannis nodded. "So I thought." 

Davos took his arm. "Let me see what I can do, though. I think I am starting to get the beginnings of an idea."

After that, he would say no more when Stannis questioned him. 

That night, when Stannis reached for Davos, he stilled his hand. "Let us wait until after we are wed. I promise it will be all the sweeter."

Stannis frowned at old superstitions, but he relented, allowing Davos to simply snuggle against his back. At least he was glad Davos hadn't decided not to see him at all.

Stannis had to suffer two more days of feeling jumpy in Robert's presence. He had to keep reminding himself that he was a man grown of twenty years and could marry whomever he chose, whenever he chose. 

And, he noted with relief, Robert didn't seem to suspect a thing. His duplicity was not, in fact, written on his face. 

"Would tomorrow suit you?" Davos asked him one morning at breakfast. 

"Tomorrow? For a wedding."

Davos nodded. "I'm going to take you somewhere where we can be wed. In secret."

Stannis felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck, intrigued at the possibility of doing something so unorthodox. He had not been raised to elope. His grandmother, who had been a Targaryen princess, was probably rolling over in her tomb at Storm's End. 

"Have you found a trustworthy septon?"

Davos nodded. "I have thought of somewhere we won't be known."

Stannis didn't know what he meant, but if nothing else, he trusted Davos. 

"I look forward to it."

Davos simply smiled. 

They rose early the next morning and there was a chill to the air as they dressed. Spring was coming, Stannis knew, but it wasn't here yet.

"Ah, no, Stannis, don't put on your own clothes," Davos said when Stannis reached for his doublet. "I have something for you."

Stannis frowned as Davos handed him a jerkin and breeches of plain brown homespun. He wasn't normally inclined toward gaudy apparel, but he had thought he might at least be married in something nice. It seemed like something his mother would have wanted.

"They're new," Davos said. "Should fit you. I think I've an idea of your size." This comment was enough to cause Stannis' face to grow hot. "But you'd best wear them, for where we're going, unless you've changed your mind." 

"Of course not." Davos must have some plan in mind, and he trusted Davos completely. He finished dressing, casting a glance at himself in the glass. He didn't look like a lord. He smiled to himself, beginning to see what Davos' plan must be. 

**

Davos was somewhat apprehensive about leading Stannis—the king's brother, and until the queen bore a child, the heir to the Iron Throne—away from the Red Keep and down into the bottoms of the city. He was sure Stannis had never been there, much less on foot, but the lower they got, the more Davos felt himself relax. It wasn't until that very moment that he'd realized how tensely he held himself at court.

"I think I am beginning to see your plan," Stannis said.

"Oh?" Davos asked, trying to keep his voice even, despite his nerves. "And what might that be?"

"You're going to have us married anonymously. As though we were common people."

Davos nodded and reached for Stannis' hand. He was met with no resistance. "I grew up near here," he said at last. The streets were familiar, though much had changed—buildings had been torn down and replaced, and were now so crowded together that some of them almost threatened to topple over. 

Stannis was taking in their surroundings silently. Davos almost regretted telling him the truth, but he would be laid bare before his husband. Besides, there was no judgement in Stannis' gaze. He was processing the information. 

"This was our sept."

He was glad to see it remained for its original purpose, rather than having been turned into something else. Davos had not always lived true to the strict principles of the Faith, but there had been times at sea when it had been all that sustained him. 

He tried to see the building through Stannis' eyes—wattle and daub cracked in places, no prismatic windows to shower the sept in the shades of the Seven. The sun was good enough as the Father's light and he saw all regardless. 

"Will it suit?" he asked Stannis.

"Will the septon marry us?" 

"I do not think it is the same one from my childhood, but if we present ourselves and swear before the Father that there is no reason we should not be wed, the septon should marry us."

"If the septon in here will marry us, then it will suit just fine." Stannis still looked nervous.

Davos pushed the doors open.

The sept had changed little—the same worn benches on either side of the aisle, the same simple altars to the Seven. The septon was in the front bench, polishing a candlestick. He looked up when he heard their footsteps. 

"Good morning, my sons." He rose. "How can I help you today?"

Davos glanced at Stannis. He seemed to be well and truly tongue-tied, so he spoke for him. "We would like to be married."

The septon's eyes lit up. "Today? Now?"

"Please."

He rose, then realized he was still holding the rag. "I haven't performed many weddings lately," he said apologetically. "Let me get my vestments."

Davos chanced another glance at Stannis. Stannis was smiling. Not one of his little grimaces, or the fond half-smiles that were reserved for Davos alone. This was a real, giddy grin, one he had never seen on Stannis' face.

"Are you all right?"

"I am perfectly all right, Davos." He was still smiling. "We are to be married."

"Now." The septon had returned, carrying a ledger. His stole was somewhat untidily draped about his shoulders. "Tell me your names, lads."

"My name is Davos. This is Stannis."

Stannis raised an eyebrow, but Davos gave him a smug smile. If he was going to let Davos do the talking, this would be what he would have to put up with. They certainly couldn't give their whole names if they didn't want to attract suspicion. 

"Very good." The septon began scribbling on a sheet of parchment. "What do you do for a living, Davos and Stannis?"

"I'm a sailor," Davos said. He glanced at Stannis.

"Smith," Stannis said. "I was released from my master, and I took up with Davos."

To Davos' surprise, Stannis spoke not with his normal refined highborn tones, but with the rough accent of the stormlands, something Davos had never been able to detect even a trace of in the speech of Stannis or his two brothers. 

The septon eyed him carefully. "Released from or ran away?" 

"Released." Stannis fixed the septon with his steely blue gaze. "I completed my apprenticeship."

Davos agreed that broad-shouldered Stannis could pass for a smith and felt a rush of purely carnal desire. 

"And now he works with me." He gave Stannis an appropriately loving look. "And we realized we might suit."

The septon smiled. "I love a good love story. Come, come. I'm sure you're eager to get on with it."

As they came forward, Davos was struck by sudden nerves. Marriage was rather permanent. Had Stannis truly thought this through?

But his steady gaze told Davos he had, as he thought everything through. He took Davos' hands in his and waited for the septon to begin.

Davos barely heard anything that was said. He said yes in all the right places, as the septon led them through their vows. Stannis seemed just as flustered, a very strange expression on his face. 

"And now, before the gods, you are wed." 

Stannis seemed disinclined to move, so Davos leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, which seemed to release some of his stiffness.

"Congratulations." The septon spread the vellum out on the altar. "Now, sign or make your mark."

Stannis accepted the quill and signed with a flourish, though he obviously had to stop himself from adding his last name. Davos made his X, and if the septon thought it unusual that a literate smith was marrying an unlettered captain, he said nothing. 

Once they were out in the sunlight, Davos could hardly believe the ceremony had even taken place. Stannis was staring at the marriage certificate they had been given, a copy of which had been tucked away by the septon, the record of their marriage forever held in the Faith. 

"I trust this is still legally binding despite not having our proper names on it." 

Davos shrugged. "I know little of the law, but we were wed by a septon in a sept, and neither of us is already married. I would call that legally binding." 

Stannis gave a decisive nod, and with one last glance at the document, he smiled and tucked it into his tunic. "Shall we go back?"

Davos smiled and slipped his arm through Stannis'. "I was thinking we might spend our wedding night in some modicum of privacy."

Stannis' eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"Come."

**

Once again, Stannis followed Davos, though he knew he would gladly follow Davos into the depths of the seven Hells and back again. 

This time, he was following Davos up, out of Flea Bottom. He thought they might be headed toward the Lion Gate. 

"I think this would be more suitable," Davos said, as though he could read Stannis' mind. He smiled up at him, making Stannis' heart turn over. He was walking arm-in-arm with his husband. _His husband_. Davos was one thing Robert could not take away as he had so much else. 

"This is a fine establishment," Davos said, stopping Stannis in front of a large inn with a battered sign hanging in front of it, proclaiming it the Tawny Lion, in honor of their nearness to that gate. "Perhaps not as fine as you are used to, Stannis…" There was uncertainty in Davos' brown eyes, just as there had been right before he had led him into the sept. 

"I am happy anywhere I can be alone with you." And then, on pure impulse, he leaned down and kissed Davos firmly on the lips. That was his right, wasn't it? To kiss his husband?

Davos made a delightful little sound against his lips and pressed closer, deepening the kiss. 

"Will you be wanting a room then?" a voice said.

Stannis pulled away, feeling his face burning red as he confronted the innkeeper. "Yes," he said, taking his arms from around Davos. "We will take a room."

Davos straightened his clothes. "We are newly married," he explained.

The innkeeper's face lit up. "Congratulations! I am so fond of newlyweds. Come, let me show you your room." At that, she was gone and Stannis and Davos followed her into the inn's dark interior. 

**

The room was better than Davos could have hoped for. It was small, but cheery and clean, though Davos heard faint rustling in the thatch above their heads. Stannis didn't seem to have noticed.

"Yes, this will do nicely," he said, watching the street below from the window. Then he blew out a deep sigh and turned to Davos, eyes shining. "We have done it, Davos. We are married."

"I know." All the desire he'd felt earlier came rushing back and Davos stepped forward and into Stannis' arms. "I could not be happier, my love."

Stannis' response was to kiss him again, and after that, he could not pull away. He had never thought when he had brought his onions into Storm's End and first confronted the offended lordling that he might spend the rest of his life with this man.

Despite the fact that this was far from their first time, it felt fresh and new, here in this improbable setting. They fell onto the bed, all thoughts of going down to dinner forgotten. There would still be food in the common room later. 

**

Stannis woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the small window and something chittering above his head. He sat up when the something scampered off into the thatch. Next to him, Davos was still fast asleep. Stannis supposed he had earned his rest after the night before. He felt his cheeks flush as he thought about the vigorous activity they'd gotten up to. Davos had been absolutely right that their wedding night ought to have been spent in seclusion and privacy. 

Beside him, Davos stretched and yawned. He made no move to get up. This forced Stannis to bend down to kiss him. 

"Mm," said Davos. "Do you think we can stay here?"

"Would that we could. But we must go back before we are missed."

Davos pushed himself up. "Aye. But we will go back married and that is all that matters to me."

Stannis was somewhat nervous as they walked back to the Red Keep, but no one remarked upon their return; Stannis was, by now, used to being ignored. They climbed the stairs to Stannis' apartments without seeing anyone but servants.

The familiar surroundings seemed oppressive after the brief respite of their night at the inn. But they were still married.

Stannis took their marriage certificate out of his tunic and spread it open on the table. Davos smiled at him. Nothing felt so good as this. 

**

Stannis returned to the council chamber the next morning. It was hard not to feel different, being married, although he had stared at himself in the looking glass for long enough to know that nothing about his appearance had changed. 

Davos had kissed him good-bye before he'd left, and said, "Have a nice day, husband," which had made Stannis smiled halfway down the corridor, but he had schooled his features before stepping outside and approaching Maegor's Holdfast.

The council meeting went normally, though he found that Robert was somewhat less offensive than usual. Perhaps he was just feeling charitable. What was it about marriage that made things so pleasant? It had been a struggle to leave their bed this morning, and for all he knew, Davos was still there. Perhaps after the meeting, he could slip back?

"What have you been so happy about?"

Stannis looked up. The council was filing out, but Robert was staring at him. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to pretend innocence.

"You're smiling. You've been smiling all meeting."

Stannis pressed his fingertips to his lips. He _was_ smiling.

"That means nothing," he said, dropping his hand.

"Nor have you made one critical comment about me and my kingship."

"I don't do that." _You do._

Robert gave him a long, searching look. "That smuggler is the best thing to have happened to you, I reckon."

Stannis jolted up straight, unexpected warmth flooding through him. "What did you say?"

"Your bedwarmer."

Stannis was surprised of the violence of his reaction, for Robert had called Davos this before. "You are referring to my husband," he bit out, "for we have been married." He had not intended to tell Robert so soon—perhaps ever, though he didn't know if he could have reasonably concealed it from his brother.

At least Robert looked sufficiently shocked. "When?"

"Yesterday."

"Ah." Robert's lips curved into a smile. "That explains it, then. I can say for sure that marriage suits you, Stannis, for you look happier than you have in ages. Perhaps ever."

Stannis thought about this. It was true, aye, that Davos made him happy. He probably had never been this happy before, so Robert's assessment was a valid one. 

"So you see that he is more than my bedwarmer." 

Robert sighed. "Yes, Stannis, I do. I'm sorry."

Stannis sat up a little straighter. When was the last time Robert had apologized to him?

Robert leaned back in his chair. "Look at us, Stannis. Two old married men."

Stannis didn't think Robert acted his age, much less _old_ , but if he and his brother were exchanging civil words, it would have to do. 

"I did not think it of myself either," he said honestly. "We eloped in Flea Bottom."

Robert grinned. "I should never have stopped thinking you were full of surprises." 

A sudden, strange compulsion came over Stannis. "What would Mother and Father think?"

"About what?"

"Any of it," he said, but what he meant was _Davos._

"I must confess I do not know your smug—your husband—as well as I should. But I am sure Mother would have loved him. You never could do wrong in her eyes."

Stannis felt his lips twitch. He might be happy enough to smile in front of Robert, but he would not laugh.

**

Davos was not still abed when he returned. Part of him was disappointed, though he couldn't expect Davos to lie abed, waiting for Stannis to be in the mood. _Then he_ would _be my bedwarmer._

"Did you have a good meeting?" Davos rose from the couch and kissed him. 

"I told my brother."

Davos looked at him curiously. "Renly?"

"No. Robert." Though Renly would have to be told. It was an easier prospect.

Davos' eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry," Stannis said quickly. "I know we had meant to keep it a secret, but… he asked me why I was smiling."

"Did he really?" Davos was smiling, himself, and he settled onto the couch next to Stannis. "You are still smiling." He cupped Stannis' jaw. "I love to see you smile."

"I did not mean to tell him," Stannis continued. "But I wanted him to refer to your properly as his goodbrother."

Davos nodded, saying nothing. Stannis knew he knew what he had been called at court. 

"If you would prefer to stay out of sight, I can swear Robert to secrecy." He squeezed Davos' left hand, feeling the shortened fingertips brush his palm. 

"No," Davos said, brushing his thumb tenderly over Stannis' cheek. "I am your husband. I should take my place at your side for court functions and the like."

Stannis felt unrealized tension suddenly unspool from his shoulders. He hated being alone at certain ceremonies. "Thank you, Davos."

Davos kissed him. "Then I will. We will face the world together."

Stannis slipped his arm about Davos' shoulders. Making their relationship official had been a bit of a rash decision, but not one he regretted in the slightest. He smiled as Davos settled into his side, his head falling onto Stannis' shoulders.

Yes, Stannis decided. This had been the right decision. They could make a pleasant little life.


End file.
